List of neuroscientists
Many famous neuroscientists are from the 20th and 21st century, as neuroscience is a fairly new science. However many anatomists, physiologist, and physicians are considered to be neuroscientists as well. This lists compiles the names of all the neuroscientists with a corresponding Psychology Wiki biographical article, and is not necessarily a reflection of their relative importance in the field. A * Jafri Malin Abdullah * Edgar Douglas Adrian * Patrick Aebischer * George Aghajanian * John Allman * Alois Alzheimer * David Amaral * Per Andersen * David J. Anderson * Julius Caesar Aranzi * Richard Axel * Julius Axelrod B * Paul Bach-y-Rita * Seymour Benzer C * Donald Calne * Matteo Carandini * Arvid Carlsson * Ugo Cerletti * Carlos Chagas Filho * Jean-Pierre Changeux * Jean-Martin Charcot * Jules Cotard * Stanley Cohen (biochemist) * Miguel Rolando Covian * Hans Gerhard Creutzfeldt * Francis Crick * Harvey Cushing D * Henry Hallett Dale * Antonio Damasio * Richard Davidson * Richard Deth * Adele Diamond * Merlin Donald * Yadin Dudai * Lillian Dyck E * John Carew Eccles * Gerald Edelman * Erasistratus * Joseph Erlanger * Ulf von Euler * Edward Evarts F * James Fallon * Eva Feldman * David Ferrier * Edward Flatau * Paul Flechsig * Ernst von Fleischl-Marxow * Jean Pierre Flourens * Otfrid Foerster * Auguste-Henri Forel * Allan H. Frey G * Franz Joseph Gall * Luigi Galvani * Herbert Spencer Gasser * Henri Gastaut * Michael Gazzaniga *Anirvan Ghosh * Donald A. Glaser * Camillo Golgi * Elizabeth Gould * Ragnar Granit *Michael E. Greenberg * Paul Greengard * Susan Greenfield * Roger Guillemin * Fred "Rusty" Gage H * Marshall Hall * Haldan Keffer Hartline * Demis Hassabis * Donald Olding Hebb * Walter Rudolf Hess * Martin Heisenberg * Alan Lloyd Hodgkin * Victor Horsley * David H. Hubel * Robert Roland Hughes * Andrew Huxley I * Laurent Itti J * John Hughlings Jackson * Herbert Jasper * Ted Jones * Béla Julesz K * Jon Kaas * Eric R. Kandel * Nancy Kanwisher * George Karpati * Bernard Katz * Lawrence C. Katz * J. A. Scott Kelso * Christof Koch * Albert von Kölliker * Jerzy Konorski * George Koob * Emil Kraepelin L * Jan Lauwereyns * Aristides Leão * Joseph LeDoux * Lars Leksell * Jerome Lettvin * Simon LeVay * Rita Levi-Montalcini * Daniel Levitin * John C. Lilly * Rodolfo Llinás * Otto Loewi * Jules Bernard Luys M * William Macewen * Roderick MacKinnon * Paolo Mantegazza * Eve Marder * Carlo Matteucci * James McClelland * James McGaugh * James V. McConnell * Warren McCulloch * H. Houston Merritt * Ladislas J. Meduna * Gero Miesenböck * Earl K. Miller * Brenda Milner * Egas Moniz * Read Montague * Vernon Mountcastle N * Walle Nauta * Helen Neville * Miguel Nicolelis * Franz Nissl P * James Papez * Ivan Pavlov * Wilder Penfield * Candace Pert * Karl Pribram * Jan Evangelista Purkyně R * Pasko Rakic * Patricia Goldman Rakic * Vilayanur S. Ramachandran * Santiago Ramón y Cajal * Geraint Rees * Thomas Reh * Gustaf Retzius * Edmund Rolls * Steven Rose S * Renato M. E. Sabbatini * Oliver Sacks * Manfred Sakel * Anders Sandberg * Robert Sapolsky * Erich Schröger * Theodor Schwann * Terrence J. Sejnowski * Raj Shankar *Carla J. Shatz * Gordon Shepherd * Charles Scott Sherrington * Aafia Siddiqui * Solomon H. Snyder * Roger Wolcott Sperry * Karel Svoboda T * Ichiji Tasaki * Sally Temple * Johannes Thome * Susumu Tonegawa * Endel Tulving V * Elliott Valenstein * Francisco Varela W * Julius Wagner-Jauregg * Kevin Warwick * George Wald * Heinrich Wilhelm Gottfried von Waldeyer-Hartz * William Grey Walter * Karl Wernicke * Torsten Wiesel * Samuel Williamson * Thomas Willis * Moshe Wolman Z * E. Paul Zehr * Semir Zeki * George Zweig * Charles Zuker Category:Neuroscience Category:Neuroscientists